Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Sao Paulo 2015
| winner = Alejandro Vivaldo Reyes Suarez | runner-up = Mateus Nobile Silva | third place = Jose Anthony Bren Osores | fourth place = Alejandro Juan Loayza Jordan | participation = 318 | rounds = * 9 (Swiss) * 4 (top cut) | previous = Dallas 2015 | next = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Sao Paulo 2015 was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series tournament held at Anhembi Convention Center Santana, Sao Paulo, Brazil from November 28–29, 2015. It was the last Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series held in the Americas in 2015 and had an attendance of 318. It was won by Alejandro Vivaldo Reyes Suarez. Events Timetable The timetable of events was as follows: Main event Swiss After the fifth round, Guilherme Herrique Cardoso, Alejandro Garcia Moreno, Guilherme Lerry Dos Santos, Alejandro Vivaldo Reyes Suarez, Rodolfo França, Jose Anthony Bren Osores, Mateus Nobile Silva and Joaquin Enrique Koc Lopez were undefeated, with 15 points each. After the sixth round, Alejandro Garcia Moreno, Alejandro Vivaldo Reyes Suarez, Mateus Nobile Silva and Joaquin Enrique Koc Lopez were undefeated, with 18 points each. After the seventh round, Joaquin Enrique Koc Lopez and Mateus Nobile Silva remained undefeated, with 21 points each. After the eighth round, only Mateus Nobile Silva remained undefeated, with 24 points. After the last Swiss round, Leonardo Silva Dos Santos led with 25 points. Top cut In the top 16: * Joshua Salveerredy Barycki defeated Jonathan Alfonso Aquino Quispe. * Mateus Nobile Silva defeated Joaquin Enrique Koc Lopez. * Jose Anthony Bren Osores defeated Leonardo Pustilnik Vieira Martins. * Pietro Diniz Ramos defeated Gustavo Henrique Barbosa Hatsbach. * Alejandro Vivaldo Reyes Suarez defeated Hector Lorenzo Perez Herrera. * Rolando Chacolla Choque defeated Rafael Jose Rodrigues de Souza. * Alejandro Juan Loayza Jordan defeated Leonardo Silva Dos Santos. * Alejandro Garcia Moreno defeated Michael Verissimo Da Silva Luiz. In the quarterfinals: * Mateus Nobile Silva defeated Joshua Salveerredy Barycki. * Jose Anthony Bren Osores defeated Pietro Diniz Ramos. * Alejandro Vivaldo Reyes Suarez defeated Rolando Chacolla Choque. * Alejandro Juan Loayza Jordan defeated Alejandro Garcia Moreno. In the semifinals: * Mateus Nobile Silva defeated Jose Anthony Bren Osores * Alejandro Vivaldo Reyes Suarez defeated Alejandro Juan Loayza Jordan In the playoff, Jose Anthony Bren Osores defeated Alejandro Juan Loayza Jordan. In the finals, Alejandro Vivaldo Reyes Suarez defeated Mateus Nobile Silva. Dragon Duel The Saturday Dragon Duel was won by Pedro Silveira. Enzo Saluiati, Fabio Kawaguchi and Thiago Kanazawa came second, third and fourth respectively. The Sunday Dragon Duel was won by Pablo Reich. In the play off Pablo Reich used a "Kozmo" Deck and defeated Pedro Silbeiro, who used a "Majespecter" Deck. Prizes Main event The following prizes were available for the main event. Public events Decks Among the top 16 Deck types, there were 9 "Kozmo", 3 "Performage"/"Performapal", 2 "Tellarknight", 1 "Performage"/"Majespecter" and 1 "PSY-Frame". The winning and runner up Decklists were as follows: External links * yugioh.card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Sao Paulo, Brazil – FAQ * yugiohblog.konami.com All articles for 2015/11 – Sao Paulo, Brazil * yugiohtopdecks.com Decklists References Sao Paulo 2015